Solace
by Anneshka
Summary: [Sol-ace] Sustantivo. También llamado sol'acement. Consuelo en la tristeza, la desgracia o dificultad, alivio de la angustia o malestar. Algo que da comodidad, consuelo o alivio. Kuroko no Basuke. HaizakixOC.
1. I

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia es un AU, completamente independiente de Yellow Serendipity (para los que leen aquella). Hice un cierto adelanto del tiempo, por lo que asumamos que los personajes ya han terminado la universidad o están a punto de terminarla. Además, algunos incluso están casados y eso.**

 **Debo aclarar que NO TODOS LOS OC's APARECIDOS AQUÍ ME PERTENECEN. Solamente Shibata Kai y Lilian Natalias son de mi pertenencia, los demás los tomé prestados con el debido permiso de sus autoras.**

 **Sin más, les recomiendo que busquen una caja de pañuelos y si les gusta el hurt/comfort, disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: ni KnB ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo escribo de ellos por diversión~**

* * *

 _¿Recuerdas el día que te pedí que dejaras de modelar? Creí que te negarías. Pero no lo hiciste._

 _¿Recuerdas el día en la que fui coqueta con otros hombres sólo para darte celos? De verdad te pusiste celoso. Creí que harías lo mismo con tus fans, pero no lo hiciste._

 _¿Recuerdas el día que no fui a tu partido más importante de la temporada porque lo olvidé? Creí que me dejarías. Pero no lo hiciste._

 _¿Recuerdas el día que te pedí que volvieras a casa porque te extrañaba? Creí que te enojarías. Pero no lo hiciste._

 _Había tantas cosas que quería contarte._

 _Tanto que decirte y agradecer cuando volvieras a casa._

 _Pero no lo hiciste…_

* * *

Era un día oscuro. Nublado, esos en los que la luz del sol en lugar de calentar enfría, nostálgico, triste. La mayoría de las personas amaban los días así.

Ella no era parte de esa mayoría.

 _—_ _Vuelve a casa pronto, ¿sí? Te extraño._

 _—_ _Mañana mismo volveré._

¿Por qué?

¿Era su culpa acaso? ¿Culpa de él? ¿Del piloto tal vez? Quién sabe.

De todos los presentes ahí, ella fue la única que no lloró. La única que se mantenía con la mirada fija en ese lugar, que se llenaba de flores, y un pensamiento fugaz acudió a su cabeza: tantas flores se marchitarían pronto. Y después de eso, ¿volverían tantas personas a dejar más flores? ¿Lo olvidarían? ¿Se convertiría en nada más que un recuerdo lejano y ahogado en las mentes de todos?

Probablemente; pensó, sí.

No era justo…

Con el mismo gesto ido, ensimismado, se acercó también, dejando una última flor sobre la cantidad exorbitante de flores de colores: un tulipán amarillo, fresco y brillante.

Sintió las manos de muchas personas palmear su espalda. Una por una, mientras se iban, algunas le acariciaban un poco, otras le daban apretones en los hombros. Algunos cuantos le dieron abrazos, los cuales ni siquiera correspondía, ella simplemente estaba ahí, como en un mundo distinto, la vista fija en el epitafio tallado en letras pequeñas, que apenas se entreveía detrás de todas las flores.

Era como si una burbuja la rodeaba. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo, si la protegía o la aislaba, tampoco pensaba averiguarlo; esa burbuja estaba ahí y no se iría. Tampoco quería explotarla. Así se sentía bien por ahora.

A penas y sí notó cuando se quedó sola en ese sitio, y ni siquiera así se molestó en moverse o mirar a otro lado. Un destello plateado le llamó la atención, cosa extraña porque según recordaba, Lilian y Akashi se habían ido rato atrás. Fue eso lo único que le hizo voltear la mirada, lo único que le hizo salir de su burbuja:

Una persona que juraba haber visto antes en su vida, probablemente años atrás, sólo que en ese entonces el cabello plateado era oscuro, peinado en trenzas, pero definitivamente reconocería esa cara, y en su mente lo único que pudo llegar a procesar fue que estaba ahí, y que se veía distinto.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

— Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad?— no sabía si definir eso como burla, sarcasmo o sinceridad—. Es una pena.

Quizá Haizaki Shogo esperaba que respondiera algo. Quizá. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin expresión en el rostro, y el hombre de cabello plateado detalló de vuelta sus grandes ojos oscuros, más oscuros que de costumbre, con ojeras y caídos. De cierta forma estaban entrecerrados, como si estuviera lo suficientemente cansada o como si fuera lo suficientemente floja como para ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de intentar abrirlos por completo.

Pero no había rastros e indicios de lágrimas.

 _He aquí una persona que es verdaderamente fuerte, o verdaderamente buena actriz, o que verdaderamente entiende el sentido de la vida y la muerte. O tal vez sólo alguien que aún está en shock._

Esos ojos lo miraban como si lo estuvieran interrogando; no obstante, Kai parpadeó una vez y volvió la vista al lugar repleto de flores frente a ella.

Esperaría ahí, justo como lo había hecho durante horas, a que Shogo se cansara y se fuera del lugar.

Pero Shogo nunca se fue.


	2. II

Kai caminó por las calles durante horas. No quería volver a casa, por primera vez no quería estar sola y escuchar el silencio vacío que había en el lugar. Maldecía el día en el que había aceptado a Kise. Maldecía el día en el que se había acostumbrado a él. Maldecía el haberle pedido que volviera antes…

Recién cuando escuchó las voces de un grupo de hombres borrachos se dio cuenta del rumbo y la hora que eran. Aunque ni eso la inmutó. Sólo frunció un poco el ceño cuando el primer tipo mal oliente de humo y alcohol se le acercó.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí! ¿Señorita, gusta usted de pasar un rato agradable con nosotros?— el tipo habló con un asqueroso tono de voz, arrastrando las palabras, tambaleándose, dando al final una exagerada reverencia satírica tras la cual todos los demás se echaron a reír.

Kai gruñó y retrocedió un paso; aunque el tipo la tomó con fuerza por el antebrazo, jalándola de vuelta, y para cuando quiso caer en cuenta, un puñetazo se estampaba contra la mejilla del mismo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, irremediablemente noqueado.

Los otros dos se tensaron y estuvieron a punto de irse contra ella y la persona que recién había llegado, pero cuando la luz le iluminó el rostro y el cabello plateado, empezaron a temblar mientras Haizaki se hacía sonar los dedos en puños.

— E-es Haizaki S-Shogo— tartamudeó uno de ellos, dando un paso atrás, seguido de otro, y otro, todos al mismo tiempo que los pasos hacia adelante que daba el peli plata.

— ¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijeron algo de meterse con alguien?

— P-pues la chica–

— ¿Ella?— le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Kai, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. La mujer no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco instantánea, pero él simplemente la pegó aún más contra sí, como advirtiéndole—. Ah, sí… Esta me la quedo— sonrió de lado, rozando con la lengua uno de sus propios pulgares—. ¡Lárguense!

Ella observó en silencio cómo los otros tipos huían despavoridos, y mentalmente se preguntó qué tan peligroso era Haizaki como para que ese par de pandilleros que se veían realmente feos se fueran corriendo como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo.

Al final, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Shibata gruñó y le dio un empujón al hombre, pero no logró separarse ni un centímetro. Más bien, Shogo la apretó todavía más fuerte, llegando a hacerle un poco de daño.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Eh?— su voz resonó ronca y con un tono molesto, mientras se inclinaba para verla a los ojos—. Pensé que eras un poco más sabia. Bah, al final resultaste ser otra cabeza hueca.

Ella frunció más el ceño y le dio un golpe en el pecho. Él se aguantó una carcajada, aquello a penas y sí se había sentido.

— Suéltame— escupió, removiéndose—. Me das asco.

— Lo siento señorita erudita, te recuerdo que si no fuera por mí, ahora probablemente estarías siendo violada en el fondo de un callejón— la forma en la que le dijo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, al tiempo que la movía bruscamente y comenzaban a caminar—; y realmente creo que el hecho de que Ryota se haya muerto no quiere decir que tú vas a hacer estupideces.

Oh, demonios.

— Te aseguro que no eres la persona que más aprecio en el mundo, pero…— su oración se interrumpió, volteó a ver a la mujer que tenía los labios fuertemente mordidos y el rostro bajo—. Oye. Shibata, ¿estás llorando?

No.

No estaba llorando.

No estaba triste.

No le dolía.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, no extrañaba a Ryota.

 _No_.

 _—_ _Kaicchi, ¡te acompaño a casa!_

 _—_ _Ya es muy tarde, Kise._

 _—_ _No quiero que Kaicchi esté sola a esta hora. Yo te voy a cuidar, ¿sí?_

 _bata…_

 _ibata…_

— ¡Oye, Shibata!— el grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y recién se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas— ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

De repente fue tan consciente de que estaba en medio de una calle pasada la media noche, y que estaba con Haizaki Shogo, el némesis de Ryota, la persona que buscó perjudicarlo gran parte de su vida, que se asustó. Se removió furiosamente, casi logrando zafarse del agarre del contrario, pero sin poderlo hacer del todo.

— ¡Cálmate! Demonios, ¿eras así de molesta cuando estabas con Ryota?— Haizaki gruñó y la sujetó fuerte. Seguro como el infierno que eso iba a dejarle marcas después.

Kai soltó un grito desde el fondo de su garganta, dándole varios golpes en el pecho sin dejar de sacudirse de una forma tan salvaje que se le hizo difícil mantenerla bien sujeta por un momento. Entre forcejeos las lágrimas de ella se hicieron más evidentes al igual que los sollozos hasta que llegó un momento en el que ya no había fuerza para forcejear, solo temblores y llanto.

El peli plata soltó un gruñido gutural, algo parecido a un resoplido exasperado mezclado con un suspiro. Quería alejarla de un empujón, su desesperación y tanta tristeza post-funeral lo estaban poniendo enfermo. Era una necia.

Pero eso significaba dejarla suelta por ahí para que hiciera alguna estupidez realmente estúpida. Y de verdad no era como si le importara demasiado, pero ya estaba ahí.

No supo qué hacer cuando ella se escondió en su pecho a llorar: se removió incómodo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Acto seguido, con otro gruñido gutural, la cargó al estilo princesita-de-Disney, y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Qué estás–

— ¿Dónde está tu casa?

No lo procesó. Por alguna razón no entendía, así que solo lo miró fijamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño para lograr entender, ganándose la molestia de Haizaki.

— _Tu-ca-sa_ , ¿necesitas que te lo dibuje? ¿El shock post-funeral te quemó las neuronas?— rezongó, con un tono de voz poco paciente—. Y no me vengas con alguna estupidez de "él era mi casa" porque como un demonio que te dejo tirada en el callejón que mejor me parezca y no me interesa lo que te pase.

Ah, sí, ahora podía recordar perfectamente la razón por la que odiaba a Haizaki Shogo. El tipo era esta clase de persona molesta y enferma.

— Si tan poco te importa, hazlo. Jamás te pedí ayuda.

Y sí, esa era la razón por la que él odiaba a Shibata Kai. Ella era una estúpida sábelo-todo, obstinada y con un ego tan grande que no cabía todo en una sola habitación.

— ¿Vas a decirme dónde queda tu maldita casa o vamos a caminar sin rumbo toda la jodida noche?

— En dos cuadras cruza a la derecha.

 _—_ _Oye, ¡Haizaki! ¡Deja de holgazanear!_

 _—_ _No molestes._

 _Cuando el entrenador se acercó con el ceño fruncido, Shogo rápidamente dobló el papel en sus manos y lo guardó de vuelta en su mochila._

 _—_ _Haizaki, esto es en serio. Si vas a pasarte la práctica holgazaneando mientras alucinas por cualquier muchachita, mejor vete._

 _—_ _Sí, sí, como digas._


	3. III

Haizaki se removió por enésima vez en el mueble o algo así. Soltó un grito ahogado y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada. Kai estuvo llorando toda la noche… Y sus chillidos molestos no lo habían dejado dormir. Rayos, se había pasado la noche entera peleando, cuidando a la mocosa esa y aún después, no logró conciliar sueño.

Podía ver ciertos rayitos y el cielo esclareciendo cuando escuchó pasos bajando por las escaleras.

— Si vienes para seguir chillando, no esperes que te consuele. Te recomiendo que vuelvas a la cueva de la que saliste— amenazó, volviendo a poner la almohada bajo su cabeza y acomodándose de forma que quedó boca arriba y un brazo cubría sus ojos.

— En realidad vengo a correrte de mi casa. No sé qué rayos haces aquí— escuchó de vuelta, aunque ella siguió de largo.

— Te vigilo. Ya me demostraste que puedes ser bastante estúpida. No quiero que te suicides sin darte cuenta o algo así.

No recibió respuesta. Aunque desde la cocina, Kai pudo notar la voz de Haizaki saliendo pesada, floja, adormilada. Le sirvió un tazón de frutas picadas, pasando de comer desayuno también, aunque no se quedó en la sala para ver si se lo comía. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de mala gana y se fue. Mientras subía las escaleras, Shogo se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta una camisa anaranjada, una vieja camisa anaranjada.

La verdad ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí. Ryota ni siquiera le agradaba en vida, más se una vez se encontró deseándole la muerte, y con Kai la historia no era muy distinta.

Solo que ella no sabía si el hecho de que Shogo estuviera ahí era bueno o malo, porque lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo le servía de distracción. Era demasiado esperar la más mínima demostración de consuelo por su parte.

Era demasiado esperar siquiera interés de su parte, por lo mismo no se tragaba el cuento de _estás-de-luto-entiendo-tu-dolor-te-voy-a-acompañar_. Algo quería a cambio, seguro.

 _—_ _Eres un despojo, Ryota._

 _—_ _¡Eres mil veces mejor que él, Ryota!_

— Eres mil veces mejor que él, Ryota…

Kai abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente la camisa del uniforme de básquet con un número 7 orgullosamente plasmado en el pecho y la espalda. Se hizo una bolita con la prenda aún apretada contra el pecho, dando un sobresalto del susto cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

Su celular sonó, la melodía retumbando por todo el lugar, haciendo que la mueca de disgusto que Haizaki ya tenía en el rostro se deformara aún más. El olor de Ryota estaba por todos lados en esa habitación, y el sonido del aparato apuñalaba sus tímpanos, aumentando todavía más su desesperación cuando la mujer no hizo ademán alguno para responder.

— ¿Vas a contestar o no?

El de cabello plateado se adentró al lugar sin pedir permiso ni perdón, procediendo a tirarse en el lado libre de la cama después de dejar el tazón de frutas en la mesa de noche. Kai tuvo unas ganas tan enormes de sacarlo a golpes del lugar; es decir: era su habitación. Qué. Hacía. Haizaki Shogo. En. Su. Maldita. Habitación.

Estiró un brazo sin quitarle la mirada de encima y así sin ver, atendió a la llamada.

— Hola, mamá.

A partir de ahí, el hombre no le prestó más atención a la conversación.

El cuarto era compartido por los dos, asumió, ya que la cama era lo suficientemente grande, igual que el clóset, en la peinadora había productos tanto femeninos como masculinos; y todo el sitio estaba inundado del aroma de Kise, particularmente el lado de la cama donde Kai estaba recostada. El olor de Shibata se impregnaba más en la almohada que él mismo estaba usando, y olía a algo como… Frutas, más específicamente, fresas y limón.

En cada mesa de la estancia había una foto enmarcada de ambos, además de la cartelera enorme en una de las paredes laterales, repleta de fotografías. La mayoría eran de Kise haciendo estupideces, solo o en compañía de Shibata, pero las que más le llamaron la atención fueron las de ella: en todas estaba leyendo, jugando ajedrez, resolviendo _puzzles_ con una mueca pensativa y distraída; u observando atardeceres.

Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue una oración dicha alto a propósito:

— Resulta que recientemente me he dedicado a rescatar vagos de las calles para alojarlos en mi casa, así que he estado bastante distraída.

Haizaki gruñó. Estiró un brazo hasta la mesa contigua a la cama y tomó un trozo de lo que parecía ser sandía. Incorporándose sobre una mano y con todas las malas intenciones del mundo, metió el pedazo de fruta en la boca de Kai mientras ella hablaba, haciendo que se ahogara.

— ¡Qué haces, imbécil!

— Eres molesta cuando hablas. Termina la conversación y así podrás dejar de fastidiarme.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa si te fastidia lo que hago o no?

Le mandó una mirada amenazadora y, aunque ella ni se inmutó por ello si no que se la sostuvo, volvió a pegarse el auricular en la oreja para seguir hablando con su madre.

 _—_ _Shogo… Puedes quedarte con todas las chicas y los títulos que te dé la gana._

Desde donde estaba la miró de reojo. Su cabello negro cayendo desordenado hasta la mitad de la espalda (ya que hacía poco se lo había cortado), la piel blanca que resaltaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos, su nariz pequeña y sus labios delgados moviéndose cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra. Y al final… Sus ojos, grandes y llamativos; que solían tener un brillo que ahora parecía ausente. Kai era una mujer demasiado normal, demasiado común, entonces, ¿qué había hecho para que alguien como Ryota se enamorara de alguien como ella? Su ego interminable no había sido la razón, seguro.

 _—_ _Yo ya tengo a la única chica que quiero y una promesa mucho más importante que cumplir._

Sea lo que sea, sorprendentemente, estaba más que impaciente por descubrirlo.


	4. IV

_Kai estaba en el baño; llevaba casi quince minutos ahí. Mientras tanto, en la sala, Asuka, Lilian, Aoi, Rin, e incluso Noriko estaban sentadas, hablando animadamente mientras bromeaban. Tanto Aoi como Lilian sostenían un bebé en sus brazos cada una, y aunque la diferencia de edades no era demasiada, se notaba que la hija de los Murasakibara era mayor que la pequeña Akashi._

 _Entre semana solían tener momentos así, en los que los hombres de la familia estaban ocupados en sus asuntos y ellas, estando libres, se reunían. Así pues, mientras Ryota estaba de viaje, Daiki y Taiga impartiendo entrenamientos intensivos en la academia de deportes, Shintaro estudiando con ahínco, Seijuro atendiendo asuntos de la empresa y Atsushi atendiendo la pastelería, ellas estaban felizmente compartiendo té y dulces en la casa de Lilian._

 _Aunque ese día particular, Kai estaba encerrada en el baño porque repentinamente el antojo de comerse un frasco entero de cerezas en almíbar hizo que todas las chicas llegaran a la unánime decisión de que_ _ **debía**_ _hacerse una prueba de embarazo. No era que le molestara, ni que le gustara estar aislada cuando todas las demás estaban ahí afuera; la prueba ya había dado los resultados hace tiempo, pero estaba tan ridículamente nerviosa que no se atrevía a salir, ni siquiera a ver el resultado. Era tonto, Aoi y Lilian ya tenían incluso un bebé, ¿qué tenía de malo que ella también tuviera uno?_

 _Suponía que no estaba preparada para ello._

 _Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien tocó la puerta, y del otro lado, la voz de Rin se escuchó:_

 _—_ _Kai-chan, ¿todo bien?_

 _La susodicha dio una profunda inspiración, apoyada en el lava manos, y lentamente abrió la puerta; aunque tenía la cabeza algo gacha, y la prueba de embarazo apretada fuertemente en la mano derecha._

 _—_ _¿Y bien?— no supo quién hizo la pregunta. Tampoco supo en qué momento todo en el salón fue silencio, pero se removió incómoda, un poco intranquila._

 _—_ _No lo sé. No tuve el valor para verlo._

 _Asuka se levantó de un salto, en lo que la expresión de todas se volvía en una condesciente (excepto la de Aoi, que sonreía de una manera encantadora como normalmente lo hacía), y cuando la mujer pecosa tomó la prueba de las manos de la morena, la vio un segundo antes de que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se hiciera presente en su rostro, dando la respuesta por más que obvia: Kai se puso roja hasta el cuello y las orejas, mientras todas las demás estallaban en risas, aplausos y felicitaciones._

 _—_ _¡Es positivo! ¡Felicidades Kai, estás embarazada!_

Shibata se hizo un ovillo nuevamente, tapada hasta la cabeza con un suéter de Ryota. Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició, apenas rozando con los dedos el lugar.

Irremediablemente, de nuevo, comenzó a llorar.


	5. V

Cuando Kai despertó, a su lado, dándole la espalda, Haizaki estaba profundamente dormido. Al principio no lo distinguió con la suficiente claridad, pero apenas divisó los mechones cenizos cayendo desordenados en la almohada, algo en su mente hizo _crack_ , y en su pecho, creció un sentimiento tan desagradable que no hizo nada por ocultar el mal sabor de boca. Esa principalmente fue la razón por la que, llorando y lanzando improperios, despertó al hombre a base de gritos y golpes.

— ¡Pero qué _coño_!— gritó Haizaki, incorporándose entre sacudidas y manotazos— ¡Qué carajo sucede contigo!

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Nadie te dijo que podías entrar!— en un arrebato, se levantó y lo jaló de la camisa, sacándolo de la cama a la fuerza— ¡De hecho, nadie te dijo que podías quedarte en mi casa! ¡Largo!

Shogo la tomó por la muñeca y jaló, quedando frente a frente con ella, sin embargo, Kai tropezó con un par de zapatos que estaban mal ubicados en medio de la habitación, cayendo hacia atrás y llevándose consigo al contrario que de paso perdió el equilibrio por la misma razón que ella, y así fue como ambos terminaron de vuelta en la cama, ella debajo, él encima sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el colchón pues no iba a estar soportando los golpes. Vale que se sintieran como si una extensión de seda intentara derrumbar un muro de piedra; pero era fastidioso.

— ¡Shibata! ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?— le dio una sacudida, recién dándose cuenta que ella había empezado a llorar por… En fin, ya había perdido la cuenta—. Entiendo que no estés bien pero estos arranques solo lo hacen peor.

— _Vete… Vete…_ — empezó a hablar en otro idioma, un inglés muy peculiar, y aunque él sabía que era inglés, no entendía mucho de lo que estaba diciendo— _Esta era nuestra habitación… La habitación de Ryota… No deberías estar aquí, no puedes estar aquí. Vete… Vete…_

Con una mano tomó ambas muñecas, y con la otra sostuvo su mentón para que dejara de mover la cabeza a los lados. Así, pudo ver claramente sus grandes ojos hundidos en lágrimas escapándose por los rabillos; entonces se dio cuenta de lo realmente cerca que estaban, y de que cada vez que ella exhalaba un sollozo ahogado, sus alientos se mezclaban.

— Sí, claro, tienes toda la razón— asintió firmemente, haciendo una delicada caricia con el pulgar en su mentón—. Ahora dilo en japonés para que pueda entenderlo.

Algo debió haber hecho mal, definitivamente, porque el entrecejo de ella se frunció, sacudió la cabeza con furia y se removió tan fuerte que Shogo tuvo que alejarse para no ser golpeado de nuevo.

— ¡LÁRGATE!

El de cabello cenizo inspiró profundo, lo suficientemente harto de toda esa situación como para considerarlo la gota que derramó el vaso. Se incorporó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, bajó las escaleras y se fue de la casa, dando un portazo al salir.

Kai se quedó tirada en la cama unos minutos más. Acto seguido, cuando el silencio se hizo ensordecedor, se estiro y movió hasta alcanzar el celular, tras lo cual hizo algunas llamadas. Al terminar se levantó y fue directo al baño, tomando una larga, larga ducha.

Media hora después, la bocina de un auto sonó frente a su casa. Tomó sus llaves y salió, sin sorprenderse de ver la limusina negra y menos aun cuando vio a todas las personas dentro de ella: Lilian y Seijuro llevaban una corona de flores en sus manos, Shintaro y Noriko le tendieron su _lucky item_ del día, guardando otro _item_ entre sus manos. Asuka y Daiki se veían extraños sin esa aura animada a su alrededor; mientras tanto, Atsushi comiendo sus usuales dulces estaba acompañado de Aoi que llevaba una botella de agua mineral, Rin y Taiga llevaban un ramo mediano de flores, y por último, Kuroko le tendió un tulipán amarillo recién cortado, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero todos se fijaron en la camisa de básquet con el número 7 que llevaba Kai.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, la limusina los dejó prácticamente frente al lugar al que iban, ellos sólo tuvieron que caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta ese lugar debajo del gran árbol de cerezos en el cual estaba escrito un epitafio:

 _Sé honesto contigo mismo_

Se sentaron todos en un círculo alrededor del sepulcro, no sin antes dejar los respectivos objetos a los pies de éste (excepto la corona de flores, que colgaron con cuidado en una de las esquinas de la losa), mientras Kai tomó lugar en el medio, apoyando la espalda contra la estela de mármol. Así estuvieron en silencio un rato, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Kuroko y Kai suspirando y mirando al cielo de vez en cuando.

El primero en hablar, fue Daiki:

— ¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos al _arcade_? Ahí fue donde Kise bailó _dance dance revolution_ por primera vez.

Varias risitas en murmullos se escucharon. Shibata rápidamente fijó la vista en el moreno, sin evitar la ligera sonrisita que se formaba en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Incluso yo saqué mayor puntaje que él esa vez— la voz floja de Murasakibara se alzó, sacando más risitas por lo bajo.

— Estoy seguro de que si no hubiera sido tan difícil para Murasakibara-kun ver la pantalla, le habría ganado a Kise-kun en un santiamén— comentó Kuroko.

— Y pensar que todo fue por el _lucky item_ de Midorima… Me pregunto si también ha hecho sufrir así a Takao— se burló Daiki, tirándose en la grama a sus espaldas.

Shintaro se acomodó los lentes y se enderezó en su sitio; todos soltaron una carcajada pues ya se conocían a la perfección esa historia en la que Kazunari y él recorrieron más de la mitad de la ciudad buscando su objeto de la suerte… Que al final resultó ser Kuroko.

— Deja de molestar- _nanodayo_.

— La primera vez que bailamos juntos fue en nuestra primera cita…— el silencio expectante se hizo cuando Kai habló—. La verdad yo no quería bailar. Pero ya saben cómo era, no podías simplemente decirle que no.

Los milagros asintieron de inmediato, las chicas viendo con cariño a Shibata.

— Esperemos que el pequeño o la pequeña Kise saque esa perseverancia eterna de su padre— esta vez, había sido Lilian, causando una pequeña conmoción de parte de los hombres del grupo.

Seijuro alzó ambas cejas, miró a su esposa de reojo y luego se fijó en Kai.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

No hubo más respuesta que un asentimiento, la gran y brillante sonrisa empezando a formarse en su rostro, sin embargo, se le asomaron unas cuantas lágrimas y sus labios temblaron levemente mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre y lo acariciaba un poco.

— ¡Woa! ¡Pero mira nada más! A este paso vamos a ser los últimos, Rin— se sobresaltó Taiga, viendo a los demás hombres del grupo incorporarse para darle las felicitaciones a Kai.

— ¡No me presiones!

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás embarazada, Shibata-san?

— Ah… Cerca de dos meses. Supongo que pasó poco antes de que Ryota se… Fuera— lo último lo dijo en un hilito de voz, los labios se apretaron en una fina línea.

 _—_ _Nee, nee, Kaicchi, ¿qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo?_

 _—_ _¿Tan rápido quieres planearlo? Pero si aún no estoy…_

 _—_ _¡No importa! Así ya sabremos su nombre, ¿no crees?_

 _—_ _Bien…_

— ¡Kai-chan! ¿Ya escogiste su nombre?— saltó Rin, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Shibata sonrió, más lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos sin aparente razón, mientras acariciaba un poco su vientre. Inspiró para que la voz no le saliera quebrada, tratando de esbozar una nueva sonrisa.

 _—_ _¿Qué te parece algo como…_

— No estoy segura. Pero creo que si es niña será…

 _—…_ _Kise Ryo?_


	6. VI

Kai llegó a casa, arrastró los pies hasta el librero, tomó el primer libro que se encontró y que no recordaba haber leído hacía mucho tiempo, y se tiró en el mueble cuan larga era. Encendió el televisor lo más alto que el volumen le permitía, y no pasó ni tres minutos en el mueble que se levantó, bufando de mala gana.

El olor de Haizaki estaba impregnado ahí.

Con la televisión puesta en el canal de música heavy metal a un nivel de sonido tan ensordecedor que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, fue hasta la cocina porque repentinamente había llegado a la conclusión de que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando salió de vuelta a la sala, con un pedazo de pan en la boca, casi gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones cuando vio a una persona de cabello cenizo tirada cuan larga era en el mueble; el libro cuidadosamente puesto sobre la mesa y la música igual de alta. Shibata puso el televisor en silencio, entonces se acercó al mueble y tomó a Haizaki del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo bruscamente.

— ¡ _Qué_ estás haciendo en _mi casa_!

Shogo a penas y la miró por debajo de las pestañas, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con pereza.

— Ah… Venía a ver si seguías viva— murmuró—. Aunque ahora que estás gritando como una desgraciada me arrepiento de haber esperado que no estuvieras muerta.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo diablos entraste?

Él suspiró, acto seguido, pasó algo que la dejó a ella sin habla: el hombre la tomó de la cintura con firmeza, se medio incorporó y dio media vuelta. Lo siguiente de lo que Kai fue consciente, es que estaba recostada contra el mueble y Haizaki Shogo estaba sobre ella, con una expresión tan adormilada gracias a la cual se hacía notorio que a duras penas se estaba manteniendo despierto.

Esbozó una sonrisita autosuficiente y alzó una mano. Algo tintineó y brilló colgando de uno de sus dedos, dejando a la mujer totalmente estupefacta.

— Me tomé la libertad de llevarme las llaves antes de salir.

— ¡Tú…!

— Haz un poco de silencio— un ceño fruncido, y el de cabello cenizo se acostó sobre su pecho—. Quiero dormir.

El sonido de exasperación que salió de la boca de Kai no fue nada disimulado, removiéndose para zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero Shogo era más grande y más pesado, por lo que a penas y sí pudo moverse unos cuantos centímetros. A parte de que le estaba costando respirar con semejante mastodonte encima suyo.

Su desesperación era tan grande, aunque a él parecía no importarle menos. Demonios, eso se sentía tan mal... Es decir, Ryota había muerto hacían tan sólo dos días. Removiéndose más fuerte, le dio un golpe en la espalda. Y luego otro, y otro… Entonces se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar de frustración. Dándose cuenta, Shogo abrió los ojos, suspiró y se incorporó, sólo para ver sus ojos llorosos y su cara roja de rabia, o lo que fuera.

— ¿Otra vez llorando?— después de la cuestión, acercó una mano a su rostro para limpiar un camino de lágrimas con ninguna delicadeza—. Chillona, a este paso no me vas a dejar dormir.

 _Que asco… Que asco, que asco…_

Mordiéndose los labios, los puños se cerraron en torno a la tela de la camisa de Shogo, aun llorando, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas que se derramaban incesantemente por el borde de sus ojos; negando y removiéndose. Haizaki sonrió contra el pecho de Shibata y pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de ella, apretándola contra sí en un abrazo, evitando que siguiera moviéndose.

Era tan extraño, pero de cierta forma le encantaba eso. Hacerla llorar, exasperarse, frustrarse, hacerla perder la cordura, porque eso solo significaba que le daba importancia, que significaba algo para ella. Sonaría posesivo, egoísta, ególatra incluso; pero quería que eso fuera todo lo que sintiera en la vida. Quería que él fuera todo lo que tuviera en la vida.

 _—_ _Escuchen bien. No es que les robe algo porque no lo tenga…_

Ella no le gustaba. De hecho, la odiaba; y que hubiera preferido a Ryota aunque hubiera hecho el ridículo, aunque fuera un perdedor, aunque él siempre se le hubiera insinuado; le molestaba, le molestaba muchísimo y al mismo tiempo le llamaba demasiado la atención.

 _—_ _... Es que lo que tienen los demás siempre tiene mejor pinta._

Y ahora que Ryota no estaba, Shibata Kai sería toda suya.


	7. VII

El agua estaba saliendo con tanta fuerza y tan caliente que la cantidad de vapor dificultaba la vista. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera tan jodidamente caliente que incluso le costaba un poco respirar, lo único que quería era relajarse aunque fuera un poco. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en la llave de la ducha, totalmente debajo del agua que ya comenzaba a quemarle, dejándole la piel roja y picosa. Entonces, cuando alzó la vista, se fijó en la hojilla que reposaba casualmente en la pequeña repisa junto al jabón.

No lo pensó demasiado, y ese fue su primer error.

 _—_ _Nee, nee, Kaicchi. ¿Cómo supiste que no me iba a agradar esa chica en específico?_

 _—_ _Sé que no te gustan las chicas depresivas o que te desanimen._

 _—_ _¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _—_ _Me lo dijiste… Que no te mire mientras hablas no significa que no te esté prestando atención._

Haizaki entró al baño cuando se percató que ella se estaba tardando demasiado, tratando de dispersar un poco el denso vapor, se encontró a Kai arrodillada en el medio de la ducha, completamente agazapada y con ambas manos enredadas en el cabello.

Había sangre goteando por sus codos.

Una hojilla estaba desperdigada en el suelo, y al peli plata ni siquiera le costó mucho averiguar lo que había pasado. Rápidamente, tomó una toalla, cerró la llave del agua y cubrió a la mujer con la tela, enrollándola antes de cargarla con firmeza para salir de la habitación. Por primera vez, Kai no se quejó, ni le gritó, ni lo golpeó. No hizo nada. Simplemente se ovilló en su pecho, temblando como si no hubiera un mañana, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ahogados sollozos escapando de su garganta.

La recostó sobre la cama y cuando quiso tomar uno de sus brazos para ver las heridas, ella se negó y pegó ambas manos contra el pecho.

De repente se encontró rezando para que esas heridas no fueran verticales, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

— Déjame verlo— ella negó—. ¡Déjame verlo!— ante el sobresalto y el sollozo, respiró profundo para calmarse—. Kai voy a curarte pero necesito que me dejes verlo.

Lentamente, con dudas, como si fuera un pequeño gatito asustado y desconfiado, extendió una de las manos. Shogo soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, tomando la muñeca con delicadeza para ver la (por suerte) superficial herida horizontal. Con cuidado rozó con un pulgar uno de los bordes de la cortada pero al momento en el que Shibata dio un sobresalto por la leve punzada de dolor, espabiló, y miró hacia los lados intentando localizar algo con la vista.

— En el baño…— susurró, plenamente consciente de que Haizaki buscaba el kit de primeros auxilios.

En de cabello cenizo dio un salto y salió de la habitación en dos zancadas, regresando segundos después con algodón, alcohol y un rollo de adhesivo quirúrgico. Sentándose de nuevo a un lado tomó uno de los algodones y lo mojó en alcohol. Sosteniendo de vuelta la muñeca de Kai alzó ambas cejas en su dirección.

— Esto va a doler.

— Solamente hazlo.

Cuando el alcohol entró en contacto con su herida, no hizo absolutamente nada por contener el grito de dolor que salió desde el fondo de su pecho.

—

Haizaki entró en la habitación llevando consigo un vaso grande lleno de una especie de batido con una tonalidad rosada-rojiza muy espeso. Lo dejó sobre la mesa del lado en el que Shibata estaba durmiendo, hecha un ovillo, con el entrecejo fruncido probablemente causa de alguna pesadilla. La despertó con una débil sacudida, intentando no asustarla.

Cuando la mujer se incorporó medio adormilada, con ese gesto cansado, lo primero que hizo fue tantear su cuerpo, dándose cuenta del conjunto de pijama que tenía puesto y que… Lo último que recordaba, era estar siendo curada por Shogo.

— ¿Por qué mágicamente tengo puesto un pijama?— sí, era una pregunta estúpida, pero una parte de su mente no quería procesarlo.

— Quitar ropa extremadamente rápido no es lo único que sé hacer bien.

Rió ante la mueca de ella, por supuesto que se iba a sentir incómoda cuando supiera aquello. Pero tampoco era como si fuera la primera mujer desnuda que hubiera visto en toda su vida; nada de lo que tenía podía sorprenderle.

Le tendió el vaso con aquella bebida extraña antes de que dijera algo más, entonces prosiguió a caminar hasta el otro lado de la cama y tirarse descuidadamente.

Kai estaba tomando un sorbo cuando Haizaki habló:

— Shibata, ¿estás embarazada?

Entre esa pregunta y el mal sabor del condenado jugo, hizo una mueca de asco, se atragantó y tosió, tratando en lo posible de no pensar en las arcadas.

— No es asunto tuyo— murmuró con voz ahogada—. Qué asco, ¿qué demonios es esto?

— Jugo de hígado y tomates— respondió como si fuera lo más normal. Cuando ella hizo una mueca desconcertada y en la que parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, el de cabello cenizo frunció el ceño—. Ah no, no seas cobarde. Si tienes la suficiente valentía como para tener delirios de suicida aun cuando una vida más depende de ti, entonces ten la suficiente valentía como para recuperar toda la maldita sangre que perdiste.

Ella no supo cómo tomar eso.

No asintió ni negó, simplemente no dijo nada. Lo miró con una incredulidad enorme tatuada en el rostro, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

 _¿Se estaba preocupando por ella?_


	8. VIII

— ¿Qué?

Ya llevaban unos segundos en silencio, y ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Daba un sorbo del batido, y lo miraba. Daba otro sorbo, y lo volvía a mirar. Aunque fuera solamente de reojo, ¿en serio pensaba que él no se daba cuenta?

— ¿De qué?— su respuesta hizo que le brotara una venita en la frente.

— Me has estado mirando cada vez que le das un trago al maldito jugo. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Me salió un tercer ojo o algo?

Aunque la pregunta fuera golpeada, casi violenta, gracias a la cual se notaba lo molesto que estaba, a ella no le importó. Se encogió de hombros, le dio un último trago al batido infernal, y se levantó de un saltito para llevarlo a la cocina.

— Me parece poco común que estés tan preocupado por mí.

Haizaki soltó una seca risotada irónica, mientras Kai caminaba tranquilamente por la estancia.

— Como un demonio que lo estoy.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta del short microscópico gracias al cual se veía la mitad de sus glúteos y la camiseta ceñida que le llegaba hasta el ombligo; esa cosa que ni siquiera podía catalogarse como ropa que le había puesto Haizaki por " _pijama_ ". Inspiró muy profundo, porque para empezar, ¿de dónde había sacado eso? Probablemente registrando hasta los rincones más recónditos del armario fue que lo vio. Y es que ya ni siquiera valía la pena decirle nada. Por Dios, _era Haizaki_.

Lo que de verdad le molestó fue la mirada nada disimulada de tigre hambriento que le estaba echando desde la cama. Uh, gracias, no gracias. Kai caminó hasta la puerta, no pretendía darle a entender lo verdaderamente _furiosa_ que estaba por toda esa estupidez.

— Por cierto, linda cicatriz— aquel comentario la detuvo en el alféizar, siendo la gota que derramó el vaso—, la de tu entrepierna.

 _Maldita sea_. Esa cicatriz no la conocía nadie, y él no se había ganado el jodido derecho. Probablemente haya sido a propósito, para provocarla, y ya incluso empezaba a ver rojo. Pero no, no le iba a dar el gusto. Se volteó con una hermosa sonrisita en los labios, el gesto relajado, y así mismo le extendió una mano con un gesto obsceno al cual jamás en la vida pensó recurrir, mientras emitía un dulce:

— Vete al infierno.

Acto seguido, casi dando saltitos y destilando flores y colores, se retiró tranquilamente de la habitación, escuchando la sonora carcajada del peliplata. Casi corrió hasta la cocina donde, luego de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, gritó y lanzó el vaso de cristal contra una de las paredes.

Como era de esperarse, los trozos de vidrio salieron disparados en todas las direcciones, casi cortando a Shibata si no fuera porque ella se cubrió antes de que sucediera. Una vez en cuclillas empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal más cercanos, ahogando un gritito cuando uno de ellos, pequeño y filoso, le cortó la yema del índice. Con una rápida lamida se limpió todo rastro de sangre, sin evitar luego que su mirada se desviara a la muñeca, ese sitio que se veía tan extraño con el adhesivo quirúrgico cubriendo la herida. Repentinamente, dejó salir otro grito y se arrancó de un jalón el adhesivo, dejando expuesta y sangrante la cortada de la mano derecha.

Haizaki no tardó en llegar.

Sin decir nada, la abrazó desde atrás, en el momento que ella comenzaba a llorar tan fuerte que de su garganta ya no salían simples sollozos, sino gritos. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en una sacudida tratando de liberarse, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado; más bien, pronto sintió un par de pulgares haciendo caricias en círculos ahí en los hombros y luego, al hombre alejarse un poco, solo para deslizar los brazos hasta la depresión de sus codos y jalar hacia atrás.

Así, firmemente sostenida en una especie de llave, Shogo la llevó de vuelta escaleras arriba y técnicamente la lanzó contra la cama. Se puso sobre ella y aprisionó su cuerpo con las piernas, sosteniendo las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con fuerza.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo ahora?

Kai gruñó por la cercanía, su frente casi pegada a la de él en algún tipo de confrontación.

— ¿No ibas solo a traerme a casa esa noche?— casi escupió— ¿¡No era solo eso!? ¡Quiero saber qué demonios haces aquí todavía! ¡Por qué no puedo guardar mi luto en paz!

— ¡Porque sigues haciendo estupideces como esta, Kai!— seguido del grito de vuelta, le dio una sacudida para que dejara de moverse. La sangre manchó parte de las sábanas y la mano de Shogo— ¡Si estuviera seguro de que no volverás a hacerlo, me iría! ¡Pero sigues atentando contra ti una y otra vez!

Poco a poco dejó de moverse y de pelear, aunque seguía llorando, y esa situación se le hizo parecida a un _deja vú._

— ¿Qué sabes tú?… No me conoces…

La sonrisita casi melancólica y nostálgica que esbozó el hombre no pasó desapercibida, y acariciando lentamente los bordes de su herida sangrante, pareció hundirse en un mar de viejas memorias casi olvidadas.


	9. IX

_En Teiko, no era mucho lo que pudiera hacer antes de aburrirse. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía en ese lugar: no le gustaba estudiar, ni practicar en el club de básquet, sus notas "buenas" no eran más que pura suerte o eso decía él; y su habilidad para el deporte… Eso era una historia distinta._

 _Teiko era aburrida por muchos asuntos. Era. Porque dejó de serlo en cuanto se le ocurrió que entrar en la biblioteca a dormir era buena idea._

 _—_ _Ah, ¡buenos días, Kai-chan! ¿Vienes a entregar el libro de la semana pasada?_

 _Lo que realmente lo despertó no había sido más que la fastidiosa voz de la bibliotecaria. Pero lo que lo espabiló en sí, fue la persona que estaba del otro lado del mostrador. Ya que desde su lugar se podía ver el perfil de ambas féminas, notó la nariz pequeñita y los labios delgados complementados con un par de mejillas rellenas que se tintaban de rosa pálido por el color tan blanco de su piel. Y ahí, como la cereza del pastel, el par de ojos grandes, abiertos y brillantes, de abundantes pestañas negras enmarcándolos._

 _El cabello igual de negro que sus ojos a penas y le tocaba los hombros, y un ligero flequillo cubría su frente. Era bajita, y no tan delgada, más bien un poco rellenita._

 _¿Quién era ella y por qué no tenía recuerdos de haberla visto antes? Incluso le recordaba un poco a Kuroko, cosa que era de verdad absurda._

 _Pero así como la vio ese día, la vio la semana siguiente. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente; y pronto se dio cuenta de que esa chica siempre había estado ahí, sentada en las esquinas, en el fondo, en los sitios más escondidos. Se dio cuenta de que, cuando no estaba estudiando, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, ¿sobre qué? A saber._

 _"Shibata Kai" era lo que decían las tarjetas de los libros que ella pedía en la biblioteca. Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna clase, pero con lo poco interesado que era en todo, bueno, lo demás ya se daba por entendido, ¿no?_

 _Cuando lo dejaron fuera del club de básquet, su enojo fue tal, que ni siquiera se fijó en nada al salir de la escuela, llevándose de por medio a la única persona que venía caminando en dirección contraria. Sus hombros chocaron, el libro cayó, un quejido de dolor se dejó escuchar en el ambiente. Haizaki se volteó_ ipso facto _para lanzarle algún improperio a la persona que se atrevía a interponerse en su camino, pero cuando vio los mechones negros que a penas y tocaban los hombros de su propietaria, un par de mejillas rellenas y sonrojadas; además de esos grandes ojos negros… Las palabras se murieron en su garganta._

 _—_ _Lo siento— dijo ella, su voz viajando como el sonido de campanas de viento hasta sus oídos—, venía algo distraída y no te vi._

 _Ahí se dio cuenta de que el mundo no la ignoraba a ella. El mundo la ignoraba, porque ella los ignoraba a todos. No era una sombra, como Kuroko. Era más como un cero a la izquierda, el carácter irrelevante de la ecuación._

 _Y aun así, eso no evitó que quisiera descargar todo su enojo con ella, que no tenía la culpa de nada._

 _—_ _Mira por dónde caminas, mocosa— con un gruñido, se volteó y se fue. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de quedarse a ver la cara de estúpida que seguramente ponía después de aquella oración._

 _Esa, fue la primera vez que Haizaki Shogo se cruzó con Shibata Kai._


	10. X

— ¿Que no sé nada de ti?— la cuestión fue dicha con una voz baja, un susurro tranquilo, algo extraño en él. Extraño así como las caricias que empezaron cerca de sus muñecas, cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus codos y luego sus brazos—. Fui la única persona que te notó cuando estudiábamos en Teiko, desde que tu cabello a penas y te tocaba los hombros— los dedos se pasearon por sus costados, hasta llegar a la cintura—. Sé perfectamente que eres alérgica al polen— su rostro bajó, hundiéndose en el cuello de ella, rozándolo con los labios—, y que prefieres el chocolate amargo porque no te gustan las cosas muy dulces— dio un beso ahí, las manos ancladas en la cintura, acariciando suavemente de arriba a abajo, de arriba a abajo…—; o los colores muy brillantes— hasta que una de ellas comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras el camino de besos suaves, casi como roces, subía por su mandíbula—. Sé que amas las novelas de ficción y misterios…— los besos llegaron hasta su oreja, y la otra mano hasta su pierna, colándose por la parte interna del muslo—. Y también sé que esta cicatriz te la hiciste un día en el parque— acarició justo ese lugar en su entrepierna, sintiendo esa parte distinta de la piel—, escalando un árbol, y que cuando te caíste, una rama te cortó— los labios viajaron en un suave roce desde la oreja hasta posarse sobre los de ella, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, había tanta seriedad en ellos que podría incluso dudar de si ese era realmente Haizaki Shogo—. Sé casi todo de ti, y todo lo que veo es parte de Shibata Kai, la misma Shibata Kai que en algún momento será completamente mía.

Se sintió desorientada. Incrédula, abrumada por las palabras dichas por él, no supo qué responder, ni qué hacer. No se movió, a penas y sí respiró, un tipo de respiración errática que conocía bastante bien. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? ¿La primera vez que se vieron fue realmente en Teiko? Creía recordarlo vagamente… Ese cabello cenizo…

 _—_ _Kaicchi y todo lo que venga de ella es perfecto. Todo lo que veo de ella, todo lo que veo a su alrededor, es hermoso, y todo lo que veo es mío._

Kai se abandonó a los recuerdos. Cuando aquellos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, no era una persona de cabello cenizo la que la estaba besando, y no eran sus manos las que estaban danzando por todo su cuerpo de forma abrasadora. Cuando enredó las manos en su cabello, estaba pensando en lacias hebras doradas, y cuando aquella mano que estaba sobre su cicatriz se aventuró incluso más allá, no pudo seguir ocultándolo.

— Ryota…

El beso que al principio fue suave y lento se volvió repentinamente tosco, el labio inferior de Kai fue mordido, abandonando su boca inmediatamente después de la inesperada reacción. Sin precedente sus caricias se volvieron rudas, la mano izquierda pellizcando la piel interna de su muslo mientras la derecha se aventuraba por debajo de la camisa, simultáneo a los besos que ahora bajaban por su cuello.

— Ryota…

Cercano a la clavícula, sus dientes se clavaron en la piel. No de una forma tan ruda, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerla arquearse levemente, mientras la diestra alcanzaba y aprisionaba su seno con firmeza, lamiendo y succionando el lugar en el que había osado marcar la blanca piel de ella. El toque se volvió inconscientemente más rudo, porque Haizaki se volvía loco por culpa de Kai; y porque le volvía loco de furia que mencionara otro nombre que no fuera el suyo.

— Ryota…

Y a pesar de que era él quien estaba sobre ella en su mente, sabía demasiado bien que algo andaba mal. Porque ese olor a ceniza no era el olor de Ryota, y paseando las manos por sus brazos y su espalda se dio cuenta de las diferencias físicas, aunque mínimas, estaban ahí. Ese cabello en el que enredaba sus dedos no era tan lacio; tampoco tan largo, y sus manos eran más grandes, más toscas, igual que sus caricias.

Tal vez debió disfrutar un poco más del mundo irreal en su mente. Tal vez debió mantener los ojos cerrados y dejar que el cuerpo sintiera, que la mente la engañara, pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza. De cierta manera, no le sorprendió ver el cabello plateado, ni darse cuenta que quien estaba acariciándola de _esa_ manera, no era Ryota.

Porque él estaba muerto.

Y aun así, algo en su interior, nuevamente, hizo _crack_.

Sin previo aviso se sacudió, una sacudida tan fuerte que tomó desprevenido a Shogo, alejándolo de ella en seguida, mientras Kai comenzaba a llorar y gritar cosas inteligibles.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! Tú no eres… ¡Tú no eres Ryota! ¡No eres mi Ryota!— y eso fue lo primero que logró entender, sin moverse de su sitio, viéndola hecha una bolita temblorosa y agitada en la esquina más alejada de la cama.

— Kai…

No pasó desapercibido el sobresalto de ella, los temblores aumentando mientras trataba de protegerse, como si… Como si él de verdad fuera a hacerle daño.

— No eres Ryota… No eres mi Ryota…— esas palabras, repetidas como un mantra eterno, le herían y le ponían realmente furioso a partes iguales.

Era su orgullo, maldita sea. Él no lo estaba haciendo porque quería sustituir a Kise en su vida. Él lo estaba haciendo porque… Simplemente quería ser él. Haizaki Shogo, para Shibata Kai.

Suspiró y se sentó en pose de indio justo en el sitio donde estaba. Su orgullo estaba tan herido. Todo de él estaba tan herido. Era una experiencia cercana a la primera vez que lo rechazaban en la vida, pero muchísimo peor; porque no solamente lo estaban rechazando, no, por primera vez estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que tal vez todos tenían razón: él nunca superaría a Kise.

Como si le quitaran un velo de los ojos, desviándolo por completo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de toda la sangre que había manchado las sábanas e incluso a él mismo, toda esa sangre que brotaba de la herida en la muñeca de Kai.

— Tienes razón, yo no soy Ryota— mientras hablaba, se fue acercando tan, tan lentamente como el cuidadoso tono de voz que empleaba—, y no busco ser él, por lo que es mejor que tampoco busques que lo sea.

Hablando bajito, con una sonrisa casi de resignación en el rostro, acercó una mano lentamente a ella, rozando su brazo a penas.

— Pero eso no significa que me voy a ir, Kai.

Sin decir más, tomó el antebrazo herido, de forma firme pero no violenta. Acercó la muñeca sangrante a su cara y le dio un beso justo en la cortada, quedando sus labios manchados con un poco de sangre.

¿De dónde había sacado el adhesivo quirúrgico? ¿Cuándo lo había tomado? Lo único que Kai pudo pensar mientras se lo ponía, era eso, y luego solamente pudo fijarse en esa mancha roja a lo largo de su boca. Temblorosamente extendió la otra mano buscando acercarla, tomándolo desprevenido cuando, lento, limpió la mancha del lugar.

Shogo dejó salir una ligera sonrisa, la tomó por las mejillas, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

— Necesito…— el susurro de su voz llamó toda la atención de él—, necesito que te vayas… Necesito que me dejes sola.

El peliplata asintió, le dio una última caricia en las mejillas y se inclinó como automáticamente sobre los labios de Kai. Pero no pasó a ser más de un roce, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se retiró y salió de la habitación. Esta vez no hubo ningún portazo cuando salió de la casa, ni pasos coléricos, simplemente calma y tranquilidad.

 _¿Era idea suya o en su rostro había una especie de expresión sumamente herida?_


	11. XI

El silencio en el que se sumió su hogar luego de la partida de Haizaki fue casi aplastante.

Sin moverse mucho, solo lo suficiente como para ver de frente sus muñecas, siguió hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la cama: el labio inferior aún le temblaba de forma leve, como cuando hace frío y no tienes con qué cubrirte. Encogiéndose más, se concentró en detallar esa parte específica de su cuerpo que se veía tan extraña con el adhesivo ahí. Quería quitárselo, arrancárselo de un jalón, le dolían y picaban demasiado las heridas, quería rascarse hasta volver a sangrar o que dejaran de picarle tanto, lo que pasara primero.

Un suspiro fugitivo se escapó de entre sus labios, mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos para dejar de sentir ese extraño frío repentino. Los brazos, los hombros… Esos sitios que había acariciado Shogo con sus manos, y que comenzó a frotar cada vez más fuerte, al punto de que dolía. En un arrebato saltó de la cama y fue directo al baño, dejando la ropa en el camino, sintiendo que el cuerpo quemaba y dolía en sitios específicos: la cicatriz de su entrepierna y el centro de su cuerpo, la cintura, la clavícula, el cuello, su pecho izquierdo y sobretodo, los labios.

El agua de la ducha fue abierta con toda la fuerza que tenía, caliente como el infierno, y Kai se metió mientras aún frotaba violentamente todas esas partes en específico. Estaba aguantándose los gritos de desesperación; quería que dejara de doler, de quemar. En ese preciso momento podría haberse arrancado la piel si hubiera sido posible.

Al final se frotó tanto y de una forma tan poco delicada, que quedaron marcas visibles muy rojas en todos esos sitios. Pero había un lugar en particular: cerca de la clavícula, que dolía y quemaba más que todos. No tardó en darse cuenta qué era cuando se miró en el espejo; un hematoma violáceo, alrededor de una marca de mordida decoraba justo la parte más visible de su trapecio. No pudo soportarlo más. Ahogó un grito entre lágrimas, tomando lo primero que se le cruzó en el camino (que era un lindo adorno de metal para colocar anillos) y lo lanzó contra el espejo, el mismo quebrándose en miles de pedazos que volaron por todos lados mientras ella estaba agazapada en el suelo, las manos a los lados de la cabeza y el llanto escapando sin control.

Incontables minutos estuvo ahí, y la vida podría haberse pasado sin aviso y ella seguiría sin moverse, pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque el tono incesante de su celular la atormentaba más de lo que pensaba que podría llegar a molestarla algún día. Caminó sobre el vidrio roto, poco importándole si se cortaba, en ese momento el dolor se veía como un psicotrópico mucho más llamativo que cualquier narcótico.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Kai-chan! Hasta que al fin respondes, llevo un buen rato llamándote. ¿Estabas ocupada?—_ la voz de Rin salió del otro lado de la línea, y no supo realmente si alegrarse o molestarse por escuchar el timbre encantador de su voz.

— Estaba… Bañándome— estaba plenamente consciente de que sonaba como un zombie, pero era justificable, ¿no? Se suponía que estaba guardando luto.

— _¿Interrumpo? Lo siento_ — seguido de una risita, la voz de la contraria siguió hablando—. _Vamos a salir todas y nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotras._

En ese momento, realmente lo pensó. Ellas eran sus amigas, ¿verdad? Seguro que si les contaba lo que pasaba entenderían. Seguro que Lilian le dedicaría una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que Asuka le daría una palmada en la espalda a modo de consuelo. Seguro que Noriko le decía algunas palabras sabias, como todo lo que decía, y seguro que Rin le prestaba su hombro para llorar. Seguro que Aoi le hacía una leve caricia en el brazo y proseguía a ofrecerle los dulces que le gustaban. Seguro que todo eso pasaba.

Pero… ¿Y qué tal si no?

— _¿Kai-chan? ¿Tierra hablando a Kai-chan?_

— Ah, lo siento… Me distraje un poco.

— _¿Está todo bien?_

— Sí, gracias, Rin— se sorbió la nariz y limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero aquello fue tan imposible como alcanzar el cielo tan sólo estirando los brazos.

— _¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotras?_ — ahora ya no hablaba con ese tono animado, más bien era algo cauteloso. Vaya, le sorprendía conocerlas tanto que incluso ya se sabía de memoria la forma en la que modulaban sus voces.

— Yo…— lo pensó. Lo pensó mucho. Pero cuando entró en el cuarto y vio el mural lleno de fotos amarillas, todo lo demás pareció perder importancia—, lo siento. Me estaba preparando para visitar el cementerio.

— _Oh linda_ — ahí estaba, ese tono casi de lástima que era ridículamente usual desde hacía unos días— _. ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?_

— No, no. Ustedes disfruten su salida. Yo estaré bien.

— _Si llegas a necesitar algo…_

— No se preocupen— ahí seguía, esa sonrisa que intentaba ser sonrisa pero solamente era una mueca—. Nos vemos luego.

—

De nuevo estaba en ese lugar, mientras atardecía, el cielo se tintaba de colores amaranto, rojizos y anaranjados, y el canto de las aves ya casi ni siquiera se escuchaba. Cuando llegó debajo del árbol, se sorprendió de encontrar a otra persona a unos metros, ese cabello negro era demasiado conocido para ella, su piel clara y sus rasgos neutrales mientras estaba ahí, impasible.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La losa de Sei estaba junto a la de Ryota, a unos metros, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

Se echó a reír porque no pudo hacer nada mejor, el asunto era demasiado gracioso, y estaba plenamente consciente de que él reaccionaría igual cuando se diera cuenta, cosa que no tardó en pasar en el momento que escuchó su risita.

— Bueno, es hilarante encontrarte aquí— el comentario de ella rompió el silencio, seguido de la risa sarcástica tan normal en Hanamiya.

En el espacio entre ambos sepulcros, ahí fue donde Makoto se mantuvo de pie, y Kai a su lado se sentó.

— No pensé que serías el tipo de persona que venía a hacer visitas— de nuevo fue ella la que habló, de repente la brisa sacudió las hojas del cerezo y el cabello negro de ambos.

 _Ese_ silencio era algo que extrañaba, tranquilo, donde podía tener un hilo de pensamientos llevaderos. Y Hanamiya estaba ahí, como la mayor parte de su vida había estado, su amigo silente y misterioso del que sabía todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

— Obviamente no lo soy— incluso esa voz, ronca, la extrañaba—, pero la gente suele dejarme solo cuando estoy aquí por algo acerca del sentimentalismo que no me importa, pero es lo suficientemente apropiado.

Un asentimiento fue toda la respuesta, Makoto mantenía su vista fija en la losa de Sei, Kai no apartaba la mirada de la losa de Ryota.

No sabía bien cómo sentirse. Su interior era un remolino de confusión, porque esa persona, la que más quería, se había ido hacía poco menos de unos días; y seguramente a Kise le hubiera desagradado la persona en la que Kai se había convertido los días siguientes a su muerte. Eso era algo que en primera no pensó, teniendo la mente nublada, como si un velo de bruma densa le impidiera pensar con claridad.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Shibata, entonces se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y se desperezó. Dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar de vuelta a casa, cuando dio a penas dos pasos, la voz de Hanamiya se escuchó nuevamente en el aire:

— Tampoco pensé que serías el tipo de persona que viene a hacer visitas.

Se volteó para verlo de reojo, pero él seguía de espaldas.

— No lo soy— se encogió un poco de hombros, al tiempo que una sonrisa se pintaba en sus facciones—. Pero puedo pensar mejor cuando estoy sola.


	12. XII

De nuevo se encontraba caminando, vagando por las calles, ya no huyendo de personas ni problemas, sino reflexionando sobre ellos.

¿De verdad le agradaba Haizaki? No. Había llegado al punto de soportarlo, pero no más. Se acostumbró a su presencia, pero aún disfrutaba de su ausencia. Sí, él la había protegido, la llevó hasta casa, la cuidó hasta cierto punto, incluso curó sus heridas. Hasta se había mostrado sereno y "cariñoso" con ella; y lo pensaba así porque de verdad no esperaba nada de él que no fuera… Destrucción.

Pero, con todos esos detalles, Shogo no era un consuelo. No del todo, porque estando ahí, tenía presente siempre que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el némesis de Ryota, sin embargo, lograba distraerla. No, Kai no quería a Shogo, pero lo necesitaba porque sin él se iba a hundir en un pozo depresivo. Y al menos su compañía era mejor que nada; no era un asunto cursi y romántico, nada de me-apoyaste-en-mis-malos-momentos-y-por-eso-te-amo.

Era más como algún viejo dicho diría: un clavo saca otro clavo.

Sí, era cruel de su parte. Pero estaba bastante segura de que él lo sabía, y que sus intenciones no eran totalmente buenas.

Ah, pensándolo bien; podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio…

 _—_ _Lo siento. Venía algo distraída, y no te vi— era una respuesta normal, más acostumbrada de lo que parecía, a pesar de que no mucho hablaba con las personas, siempre fue así de propensa a chocarse contra ellas._

 _Sin embargo, era la primera vez que veía esa clase de expresión en alguien: primero sorprendida, y luego el entrecejo fruncido, como si quisiera que sus cejas se fusionaran en el centro de su frente._

 _—_ _Fíjate por dónde caminas, mocosa— estaba molesto, eso se notaba a simple vista. Pero ella no se inmutó. Conocía ese rostro, a lo lejos lo había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero lo recordaba simplemente por el cabello cenizo tan peculiar._

 _Sin prestarle más atención de la debida, se inclinó para recoger su libro y continuó con tu camino, siempre un pensamiento presente en su mente:_

 _Que persona más curiosa._

Quizá en algún momento dejaría de tratarse del uso que le daba, quizá algún día él dejaría de ser un objeto de distracción para ella. Quizá llegaría a ser algo más, ¿quién sabe?…

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la puerta de su casa estaba justo frente a sus ojos antes de que siquiera lo notara. Era de noche, probablemente bastante tarde, pero eso no importaba. Recordaba haber cerrado con llave, sin embargo, giró el pomo y la madera se abrió.

Ya sabía lo que eso significaba: ahí en el mueble estaba Haizaki, su cuerpo totalmente relajado y los ojos cerrados. La respiración lenta daba a entender que estaba dormido, lo que la dejó extrañada la verdad, fue la herida de la mejilla que estaba hinchada, morada y rojiza, como si le hubieran dado un golpe. ¿Se había estado metiendo en peleas callejeras?

No lo despertó, ni se movió muy bruscamente para que pudiera seguir descansando. En cambio, subió y volvió a bajar con una cobija y una almohada entre las manos: dejó caer la cobija sobre Shogo de forma delicada, pasando a moverlo un poco para poner su cabeza sobre la almohada.

El peliplata despertó por el movimiento, no obstante, Kai terminó de acomodar el cojín detrás de él y fijó la vista en la herida de su mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa?— su voz era ronca, pesada, adormilada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido— ¿Otra vez tengo un tercer ojo?

— ¿Estuviste en peleas callejeras?

El silencio se extendió unos segundos, en los que Haizaki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

— Por supuesto— sarcasmo, por todos lados. Shibata se incorporó para buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios en el baño, gruñendo ante el desastre de cristales rotos en el suelo.

Volvió a bajar y cuando llegó al mueble, el peliplata seguía en la misma posición.

— Entonces— continuó, sacando el alcohol y algodón—, ¿por qué dices que dijiste que era la pelea?

— Como si te importara.

El algodón se pegó a su herida haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, la mandíbula tensada y el ceño aún fruncido.

La verdad es que se había peleado con los tres tipos de hacía días atrás, molestos porque noqueó a uno de sus amigos y porque se quedó con la chica. Realmente estaban más molestos por el asunto de la chica que otra cosa. Pero bueno, él no iba a dejar que un trío de imbéciles le pusieran la mano encima a Kai, y… _Eso era un pensamiento que jamás y nunca en la maldita vida sería dicho en voz alta, eso ténganlo por seguro._

Se tomó el desinflamante que le daba ella a secas, sin agua ni nada; la sintió irse y volver, solo para hacer el ademán de sentarse en el suelo junto a él. Shogo abrió un ojo, la miró fijamente por unos segundos, y apartó la cobija de su cuerpo.

Casi como si el hecho de que el invierno estuviera cerca fuera la excusa más perfecta, ella se mordió los labios para aguantar una carcajada o un comentario venenoso, y simplemente se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de él, siendo cubierta por la cobija además de envuelta entre los fuertes brazos de Shogo, dándose cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, aquello era por mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba.

Sí… Quizá algún día dejaría de ser simple uso y se convirtiera en algo más. Quizá ese momento, podía empezar justo ahora.


End file.
